


Plane Ride to Paradise

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Horny Crowley (Good Omens), Innuendo, M/M, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plane Ride, Teasing, crowley can’t keep his hands to himself, crowley is obsessed with his new hubby, sexy time tries to ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale embark on their honeymoon with their first plane ride together. Crowley gets a little handsy and Zira gets flustered, per usual.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Plane Ride to Paradise

“Hello, welcome aboard!” A stewardess with a teeth rottingly sweet smile, even if it was fake.   
“Um, yes. Thank y—” The angel started only to be interrupted by the demon who was grasping his hand as if he’d slip away any minute.   
“We’re going away on our honeymoon.” Crowley excitedly exclaimed holding up their intertwined hands to show the brunette with red lipstick and popping eyeshadow their golden wedding bands. Aziraphale stared down at his brown leather shoes, blushing insanely. His new husband brushed soft lips against his fleshy cheek. The woman kept her smile plastered on her face, but her smile lines grew deeper. Most likely because she was going to get complaints later about the “too happy of a couple” with too much PDA.   
“Yes, well- um,” Aziraphale started, pulling Crowley by the hand, still laced into his, down the aisle.   
“Angel,” Crowley mumbled into the angel’s neck, “does my affections make you uncomfortable?” He teased, knowing the answer.   
“It-it’s frowned upon to engage in intimacy outside in public or in front of people.”  
“You don’t seem to complain when you’re bent over your desk at the—”   
The angel gasped and flushed a dark red up his neck and pathing to his cheeks. He nervously chewed his lips, realizing how warm the plane was. Definitely just the plane. In fact, the heat they felt between them made it so neither of the celestial entities felt the pressure of the plane leaving the ground so abruptly.   
“Crowley! I won’t hear another word of this!” He squeaked at attempt to sound ‘in charge’ or stern. His husband, oh how he adored the new title, just laughed. As the serpent’s snickers barked out, Aziraphale felt a groping on his slightly chubby, upper thigh.   
“I love the feel of you, angel. Just can’t help myself.” Crowley stated in defense, holding up his hands in mock surrender.   
“Thank you, dear. But now is not the time,” he blushed again at the small compliment that he knew to be true. The angel could feel the small shiver working its way up his spine, brushing his heart along the way. It beat so fast.   
“I- um... well— I like the way you feel as well. To be quite honest.” Aziraphale mumbled, tripping over each word because he knew where this was going to lead.   
“Angel, you’re teasing.” Crowley drawled, trailing his hand, once again, up the angel’s leg. Inching closer and closer, Aziraphale trembled for he wanted what was coming but certainly couldn’t have it on a airplane full of people.   
“Cro-Crowley? Dearest? You really must stop.” The shyer of the two mumbled, finding a distraction by his brown loafers next to his tartan carry on bag.   
“Aw, but why?” Crowley teased again, planting a sweet kiss upon the angel’s creamy white neck. Aziraphale visibly stiffened under the caress of lips.   
“Because... I’m sleepy. Now, be a good husband,” he gushed truthfully, loving the new name for his partner in... well everything, “and let me go night night.”  
“Night night?” The demon asked, but was really pondering over ‘husband’ and how lucky he got being able to marry his angel. His love. No response from said angel had Crowley worriedly glancing over at the pressure in his shoulder. There lied a very ‘sleepy’ angel, cradling a book in his arms and a demon in his heart. Crowley gave a low laugh into his angel’s hair and pressed his pretty lips to the blonde curls he found there. Aziraphale’s chest heaved up and down as he quietly breathed. Crowley felt his insides turn to goo simply because there was an angel- his literal angel, soundly sleeping upon his black suit-clad shoulder. It’s been said he’d turned soft; domestic over the course of knowing Zira, but what could he say? It was- in fact- just ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
